


Later

by MaloMaximus



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaloMaximus/pseuds/MaloMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and the Inquisitor share a quiet moment in their tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitor in this piece is my elven mage, Elerosse. Check him out [Here](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3923eb2b6a929597c1181253848dcb3c/tumblr_nt392iBiyM1qjzv27o1_1280.png)

The Inquisitor is fragile.

He knows this, and yet it startles him occasionally when they’re alone and everything is quiet and Elerosse is just so small under his hands.

On the battlefield he’s a force of nature, nearly unstoppable when he whips up a vortex of fire around himself and hurls lightning from his slender, little fingers. In their tent that night, though, The Iron Bull can’t help but marvel at the way his hands can nearly close fully around the elf’s waist when he pulls the Inquisitor into his lap, straddling his legs, bare chest to bare chest, how he barely seems to weigh a thing when he leans against Bull’s chest with a quiet, content sigh.

He watches in wonder as the Inquisitor struggles to lace their fingers together, his hands so much larger, the spaces between his fingers too wide for it to be comfortable, but Elerosse tries anyway. He gives up after a moment and settles with just lifting Bull’s hand to his cheek to nuzzle kittenishly against the Qunari’s rough palm, quietly demanding more - more touching, more holding, more of Bull’s hands on him in whatever way they might roam that night.

With that hand cradling the elf’s jaw, Bull coaxes him up on to his knees. Even when he’s sitting, Elerosse has to lift himself up to meet him for a kiss, but he does so eagerly.

Lavellan’s wrists are like bird’s bones in his fist as he easily catches them both and raises them up as high as he can in the low tent. This isn’t the time or the place for playing, but there is no mistaking the quick twitch of the elf’s hips when he arches his whole body into this new position, desperately seeking a little bit of friction.

“We’re two days from Skyhold. Can you wait that long, Kadan?” Bull asks quietly between kisses, pressing his forehead to the Inquisitor’s as he holds the elf by his arms for a moment longer, teasing with the promise of more, later.

The Inquisitor’s response is a quick bite to his lip and a fierce, little smirk, but he obliges and settles once again, sinking down into Bull’s lap as his wrists are released. When they return to Skyhold he will challenge the Bull’s notion of his fragility and enjoy every agonizing, overwhelming moment of it, but for now, he rests against his lover’s strong body and knows he must be patient.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Elerosse says and leans up again to nip at the Bull’s jaw, but leaves it at that.


End file.
